Curses With Blessings Blessed With Curses
by NekoShard
Summary: The Overlord is defeated, Ninjago is at peace, and the Ninja are enjoying some well deserved relaxation. However, their lives are about to be turned upside down! Everyone on the Bounty changes, and not for the better. Can Zane fulfill the latest prophecy, train four girls who seem to hate each other, save his friends, world, and adjust to his own new form and feelings all at once?
1. The Blessed

**Hey everyone! This is my first Ninjago fanfic so please don't flame me too much. Constructive criticism I welcome but not if it is rude. FYI this involves gender bending. I know some people dislike that so if you don't like it, don't read the story! **** Anyways, on with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago and if I did Chima would never had made it onto the screen!**

"_Ever since I found out who I really was, what I really was, I desired to become like my brothers. I was so different and not as much use to them. I wished so hard to have a chance for them to rely on me, to put their lives in my hands. This wish came true in ways I never could have imagined. Then it was my dream; now it is my nightmare."_

_**-Zane**_

"Woooohooooo!"

Four identical yells ring out in the crisp, clear autumn air as five figures leap from the deck of a large ship that is hovering several feet above the water, which they hit at top speed, sending huge splashes skyward. Four figures stand on the deck of the ship and look down as five heads surface.

"Wow, who would have thought the water would be so warm in mid October!" Comments the teen in the black swimsuit as he shakes his long black hair out of his eyes. One of his friends laughs, his green eyes sparkling as he stretches out on his back.

"I know right? Ever since the five of us defeated the Overlord, Ninjago just seems to get better and better every day!"

"You said it Lloyd!" Agrees a boy with spikey brown hair.

Looking up towards the deck of the ship, another young man blinks away the water that is streaming into his blue eyes from his short auburn hair.

"Nya, are you going to come in? It feels great!"

A girl with short black hair smiles and shrugs, "Sorry Jay, swimming isn't really my thing."

Zane sat cross-legged on the floor of the ocean several feet below his fellow ninja. Muffled splashes and shouts came from above as the others raced and wrestled. Jay was undoubtedly showing off for Nya again. He unthinkingly sighed at how ridiculous his "brother" acted. Zane couldn't imagine feeling that way about a girl, it just wasn't in his programing. Suddenly, he realized that his lungs were aching for air. He hurriedly kicked off the ocean floor and swam to the surface. As he broke the skin of the water Zane took a deep gulp of air and then choked out some of the water he had swallowed.

"Huh, I didn't know it was possible for Zane to run out of air," commented Jay, clearly amused. "Maybe I do stand a chance in a breath holding contest!"

Zane shrugged, "I did not intend to surface. I simply let out my breath without thinking."

As he took a deep breath and prepared to dive under again, a glance passed between the other ninja and they grinned.

"Get him!" Cheered Lloyd and they all jumped the serious ninja, forcing him under the waves and starting a rather one-sided wrestling match.

Garmadon looked at his brother and wife and smiled,

"Why don't we get something to drink and leave them to their fun?" He suggested.

Later that day, Misako came in with a several small packages. "It seems that we have fan mail."

"Alright!" Cheered Cole as he took one. Everyone opened his or her box. Gasps arose from all at the sight of the content.

"Rings!" Gasped Nya as she held up hers. It was true, everyone had a unique ring. Cole's was gold with a glittering black stone set in it, engraved with the Kanji for "earth." Kai's was a dark red ruby set in a gold band around which were many small engravings of the kanji "fire." Jay's was a dark sapphire that had a golden lightning bolt embedded into it. Garmadon and Misako had matching gold rings with deep purple gems while Sensei Wu's was a dark gold band with an amber stone etched with the kanji for "creation." Lloyd's was a silver band with a light emerald and Nya's was gold with a rare pink quartz. Zane's band was of white gold and a transparent, frost-blue stone was set in it, etched with the kanji for ice.

"There is a note," Announced Wu and he read aloud: _"These rings have the power to grant the wearer their greatest desire. Signed, An Admirer."_

Jay grinned, "Their greatest desire? Cool!"

Kai snorted, "You aren't honestly buying this are you?"

"Well you never know! Maybe-"

"Oh calm down you two!" Laughed Nya. "I'm going to make a wish out on the deck. Maybe it will come true." She winked and left followed by the others all on their own to their respective "Personal Spaces."

Cole gazed at his ring, he wasn't big on jewelry, but there was something about this ring that drew him to it. Closing his eyes, the black ninja whispered, "I wish that I had the strength of a dragon to help protect my friends!"

Then, feeling rather foolish, Cole slipped the ring onto his finger and picked up a book on battle tactics; not noticing that the ring flashed a dull red before returning to its original shade of black.

Kai flipped the ring like a quarter and then caught it.

"Grant a wish. Ha! Like that's gonna happen," he scoffed. However, a faint flicker of hope sparked in him at what the ring might do. Kai had been the last to reach his full potential and he had always believed it was because he was not as "one" with his element as the others were with theirs. Before he could change his mind, Kai said in at top speed: "IwishIwastrulyintunewiththefireinsidemesoIcoulddo theultimategood!"

Putting on the ring, Kai went to make dinner muttering, "I hate it when it is my night to cook!"

The ring flashed in the fading light.

"Hey Nya!" Said Jay as he walked across the deck to his girlfriend. "Made a wish yet?"

Nya smiled, "No, I haven't made a decision."

As she turned and started walking towards Jay, her foot caught on a loose floorboard and she tripped. Stepping forward quickly, Jay caught her.

"Are you alright?" Nya nodded but then let out a cry of alarm.

"My ring! It's gone!"

Jay glanced over the side rail of the ship and then looked at Nya's stricken face and his heart went out to her. "Here, take mine! I really don't need it anyways, I have everything I need."

Nya looked as though she might refuse, but then her eyes met Jays and she smiled and took the ring and slid it on to her finger.

As she took Jay's hand and turned to look at the setting sun, she silently thought,

"I wish that I could do spinjitzu so that I could protect Jay just like he protects me."

Shielded by the couple's clasped hands, Jay's gift glowed red.

Lloyd's fist slammed into the head of a practice dummy, knocking it over. Dusting off his hands, he glanced at the ring on his index finger. His twelve-year-old side wanted to wish for something geared towards his actual age like unlimited comic books. Then he shook his head and muttered to himself, "Your body has grown up, Lloyd. It's time your mind did to. You're the Green Ninja, you have to be a leader."

The sparkling green gem drew his eye once again. Lloyd sighed, "I wish that I had the ability to lead the others!"

For a moment, it seemed to Lloyd that the emerald blinked red for a moment, but it was so fast that he decided he had imagined it and turned back to pummeling the training dummies.

Zane was the only ninja in the room that he shared with his friends. He was lying flat on his back, one arm across his eyes. His thoughts were running wild. Logic told him that there was no possible way for the rings to grant wishes, it just wasn't humanly possible. Then there was that one part of him that wanted more then anything to wish for something.

"_One wish couldn't hurt,"_ Zane thought. _"And if it doesn't work then I have lost nothing."_

Taking a deep breath, Zane said calmly and clearly, "I wish to be human."

Suddenly loud shouts sounded above him followed by a huge crash. "See Cole? _THIS _is why we don't let you in the kitchen!" "Oh sure! At least I don't set the food on fire!" "No, just the ship itself!"

Zane sighed and got up. _"It would appear that I have some peace making to do. And then I should prepare dinner to help avoid any more conflict."_

The ring began to flare red, but then it's light sputtered weakly and died.

**AN: Since this is a lot of writing I'll leave Sense Wu's, Garmadon's, and Misako's wishes up to your imaginations. :)**

Later that night, as the Ninja were having a video game tournament, the door opened and, turning, they saw Sensei Wu standing in the opening.

"Hi Sensei!" Said Cole cheerfully, "What's going on, I thought you would have gone to bed by now. It's not like you to be out past nine. What gives?"

"You question me?" Asked Wu in a cold, low voice. "I thought I had trained you better. Well that shall be corrected. Get to bed, all of you!"

Kai's jaw dropped, "What? B-but it's only 9:00! Normally we-"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Sensei. "You are a disgrace to Spinjitzu and I regret that I did not teach you better. Now go to bed!"

Tripping over each other, his baffled students hastened to comply. Once in their rooms they lay silent, each wondering what had happened to their beloved, normally gentle teacher.


	2. And Then There Was One

**Ok, I am updating because of the one review I got and that is all. If anymore is to come, then please review. Even if you don't like it, I would like to know if there are any changes that I could do to make it better. So review, review, review! **

"Dad? Mom? Uncle? Where are you?" Called Lloyd the next morning. His friends came up from the lower decks, their faces confused and worried.

"They aren't in any of the rooms," Said Nya.

"And my sensors can't locate them anywhere in the near vicinity." Added Zane, as usual he seemed devoid of emotions.

"Maybe they just went out for a walk," suggested Jay.

Cole glared at him and growled, "On the water?"

Jay shrugged, "They went for a swim?"

As an irritated Cole moved towards the blue ninja, Zane quickly stepped between them saying,

"If they have left for a short period of time, then we should begin training. That way Sensei will have nothing to complain about."

The ninja's got into their positions and Nya joined them. Jay flipped the switch that activated the training course and the training session began. The deck of the ship was a blur of color and flashing weapons. As Zane executed a perfect back flip and caught his shurukin as it ricoched back to him, he suddenly notice Cole bent double, clutching his stomach.

"Cole? Are you well?" He asked, concerned. When he received no reply, Zane walked over and placed a hand on the black clad ninja's shoulder. Cole jerked away with a snarl and turned to face Zane.

"Stay away from me you worthless freak!"

As Zane recoiled in shock and hurt, Cole turned his face to the sky and screamed. Black scales grew from his hands to his elbows like armored gloves. Claws and fangs grew from his fingertips and mouth. His clothes tore as a long, spiked tail sprouted and leathery black wings unfurled from his back. Cole's eyes opened and his friends saw that they had turned a glowing red. The ring glimmered on his right middle finger.

"C-Cole?" Whispered Jay. The blue ninja slowly moved forward, trying to reach his team leader. With lighting fast motion, Cole whipped around and grabbed Jay, slamming him into the deck and pinning him by the throat.

"NO!" Cried Nya, running forward. Kai grabbed her wrist, but she twisted away and raced towards her boyfriend. Reddish sparks swirled around her feet and a moment later, a red tornado twirled around her as she slammed into Cole, knocking him over the side of the ship.

The warped ninja fell like a stone, but then his wings snapped open and he soared away into the distance, skimming the water.

The ninja stood still, stunned at what had happened. Slowly, Jay got to his feet and walked over to Nya and wrapped her in his arms. Kai joined them and soothingly rubbed his sister's back. Zane put a hand on one of Lloyd's slumped shoulders. The young Green Ninja glanced up at the serious Ninja of Ice, and sighed; raising a hand to clasp the one at his shoulder. The five friends stood silent for a long while, staring after Cole long after he had vanished over the horizon.

No one felt like eating that night. Nya sat out on the deck trying to clear her head of a pounding headache. Suddenly footsteps sounded behind her. Nya whirled around, a dagger in her hand. Jay stepped back quickly and raised his hands,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Nya, it's just me."

Nya relaxed slightly, "Sorry Jay, I'm a bit on edge right now."

"I understand," Jay said with a sympathetic smile. "I'm just worried about you. Your head has been hurting since you did spinjitzu. That was incredible by the way, I wonder what you are ninja of."

Nya's eyes hardened and she growled, "I don't want to be ninja of anything! I just wanted to do spinjitzu and I have so that's that."

Jay shrugged, "Okay, sorry."

As he stood to leave, Nya grabbed his hand. "Can we go into my room? I want to go to bed but…I'm scared. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"S-sure."

Jay's eyes grew heavy as he sat cross-legged by Nya's bed and soon he fell asleep. As he curled up and the ground, he was oblivious to the fact that Nya's eyes opened a slit. Glowing red light showed from under her lashes.

"DARN!" Yelled Kai the next morning as the hinge on the door to the deck came loose. "Jay, come and fix this will you?"

No reply came to him. Confused, Kai left the door to hang awkwardly on one hinge while he went in search of the blue ninja.

"Zane have you seen Jay this morning?" Kai asked as he entered the bridge.

Zane shook his head and replied, "I am sorry but no. I don't recall him coming into our room last night either."

Lloyd's panicked voice rose from the deck below them and sent the two friends dashing down stairs at his words.

"Kai, Zane! Nya and Jay are gone!"

CRASH! Nya's bed flipped and the window was punched out by an irate Kai's fist.

"That's it! I knew I never should have let Nya and Jay date! Now that blue idiot's gone off with her! I am so going to pulverize him!"

Zane sighed and leaned back against the wall, Lloyd was trying to talk above Kai to calm him down and they had roused his falcon; which was screeching at them in annoyance. Zane's ears were starting to hurt and his normally calm emotions were beginning to bubble close to the surface. **(AN: Imagine an anime "angry/annoyed" red mark by Zane's head.)** Finally he snapped,

"Shut up all of you! I'm sick of your temper tantrums!" At the last few words, his voice went up about two octaves and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Kai and Lloyd turned to look at him is surprise and then burst out laughing; even the Falcon seemed amused.

"D-dude," gasped Lloyd. "You sounded like a girl right there!" He collapsed with mirth.

Zane uncovered his mouth and objected, "No I didn't! I just…just…"

Kai smirked, "You totally did! And your expression? Priceless!"

Suddenly, the ship rocked violently, throwing the ninja to the floor. Getting up, Kai, Lloyd, and Zane ran to the upper deck. On his way out, Zane heard his falcon making a _"chrrr"_ noise; it's equivalent of a laugh.

"Not you too!" He said reproachfully.

The deck was covered in star teeth, the bane of ships in this part of the sea. They chewed passing ships to pieces, leaving their occupants to drown. On their voyage to the Island of Darkness, the ninja had encountered the fish before but never in numbers such as these! Lloyd did spinjitzu and knocked about thirty over the side and back into the ocean, but twice as many reappeared and took their place. Kai was taking out his anger on the unwelcome invaders, shouting some rude words and tossing the animals left and right. Suddenly, Kai's spinjitzu dissolved. However, he was still on fire, it was as though he was made from the element! Striding forward, he grabbed the star teeth and then let them go again. They fell to the deck as piles of ash. Soon the deck was black with the burnt remains; and a smoldering Kai turned to face his friends.

"Now I see," Kai said in a low, deadly voice. "Now I see that _this_ is what true strength is! You two are so…frail. The likes of you are disgraceful! I cannot stand to be near you any longer; but I will leave you a reminder of me for after I go."

A stream of flames shot towards Lloyd, but Zane knocked the Green Ninja to the side. Laughing, Kai raised his hand and vanished in a swirling tower of ash.

"Zane, are you alright?" Asked Lloyd in concern as he helped his friend to his feet.

Zane craned his neck to look at the black scorch mark on the back of his uniform and then looked back at Lloyd and replied, "Yes, I am well."

Then, seeing the doubt in the young man's face, he smiled slightly, a rather hard expression for him to make. Lloyd sighed and turned to look out over the ocean.

"Zane what's happening? Why is everyone turning so…evil?"

Sadly, Zane followed his gaze and gave an answer that he hardly ever gave:

"I do not know, Lloyd. I just don't know…"

The next two days were full of apprehension and sadness. Lloyd seemed to be sinking into a kind of depression, and shut himself off from Zane. The nindroid spent most of his time trying to meditate or reading, clinging to what peace life still offered in his awful reality. The way that the third day started should have warned Zane that his life was about to change even more dramatically. Lloyd was sitting at the head of the dining room table, head in his hands when Zane enter the room.

"Good morning Lloyd!" Zane said, trying to seem cheerful for his young friend's sake and inwardly wincing at his voice. It had been getting higher each day and it was extremely embarrassing.

Lloyd replied dully, "Is it?"

Not sure how to respond, Zane proceeded to take his falcon to the upper deck and let it loose to fly freely for a while. Returning he found that Lloyd had left the table and shut himself in the room that the ninja had shared. Slowly, Zane cleared the table of Lloyd's untouched food and then sat out on the deck with a photo album that he had secretly put together. He hadn't told his friends about it partly because it contained some personal information, and partly because he was concerned that the others would consider him too sentimental or, to use Kai's words, "a sap."

Opening the leather bound book, Zane began to page through it. It started with pictures of him and his father, Dr. Julian. Then it moved to images of him and his friends. Cole and Jay sparring…Nya and Sensei Wu examining a map for the location of a Fang Blade…younger Lloyd playing video games, an intense expression on his face…Jay holding hands with Nya, a red faced Kai in the background being restrained by Cole while Lloyd held a hand over his mouth so that the beautiful moment would not be interrupted…Garmadon and Misako practically strangling their son during a hug a little after the Overlord was defeated…there was Zane himself with his falcon…on the final completed page was a large picture of all the Ninja together with Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Zane's father. There were still many empty pages left that Zane had wanted to fill with even more memories, but now he could not be sure if that would ever happen.

Closing his eyes, Zane ran his black-gloved fingers around the edge of the photo.

"_My friends…"_ He thought numbly. _"My family."_

The sun was starting to set when Zane finally closed the photo album and returned to his room to put it away. Lloyd was nowhere to be seen. Zane exited the room and called for Lloyd. He received no response but it a soft sound came from the engine room below. Concerned, Zane hurried down the hallway and then crept down the stairs into the bowels of the ship. His footsteps echoed eerily in the shadowy room and the low hum of the engine vibrated through every part of his being.

"Lloyd?" He asked warily. As if in answer, the lights went out. Whirling around, Zane was just in time to see the door to the stairs slam shut. He heard the bolt click into place. Suddenly, a soft voice whispered by his ear.

"Looking for me, Zane?"

Recoiling, the white clad ninja turned to see a pair of glowing red eyes gazing at him; the faint outline of their owner's body could just be made out in the inky blackness.

"What's the matter? Did I scare you, or is it that you are still holding on to that old fashioned idea that the Light is better than the Dark? Do you feel like you will be contaminated by touching me? How predictable. I suppose that changing your opinion just isn't in your programing."

Zane's eyes were becoming accustom to the darkness and he could just make out Lloyd's self-satisfied smirk. A thrill of fear ran down his spine as he saw that the Green Ninja's teeth has lengthened and sharpened into fangs. Lloyd slowly stepped forward and jabbed at Zane with a short dagger. Startled, Zane backed up and bumped into the wall. Still smiling, Lloyd allowed the dagger to rest against the Ninja of Ice's throat.

"You see? I don't have your problem. My mind is open to new ideas and I have found that dark is far better than light. My wish has been fulfilled! I now possess the power and ability to lead everyone into a glorious new dawn; a dark dawn."

He leaned in until his face was mere inches from Zane's and breathed, "I could use your help. Together we could find the others and together rule this world! Join me Zane. Embrace the beauty of darkness!"

With a lighting fast movement, Zane knocked the blade out of Lloyd's hand, kicked him in the stomach, and flipped away from the wall into the center of the room.

"I'd die first," He replied in as low a voice as was possible.

Lloyd regained his footing and breath and straightened, glaring at Zane.

"So that's how you're going to be…Fine. You will come around soon enough. You are being dealt with even as I speak. For now, my orders are just to slow you down."

Lloyd turned towards the engine and pulled out a longer blade. In a flash Zane realized what he was about to do and lunged forward, halting the blade's descent with his own ice blade.

"I cannot allow you to do this, Lloyd!" He cried. Steel gray eyes glared steadily into fiery red ones as the two struggled to push the other off balance. Then, quickly and without warning, Lloyd summoned up an orb of dark energy and sent it flying towards Zane at top speed. Pain exploded in every fiber of the white ninja's being as he slammed against the wall and slid to the floor. As he sank into blackness, Zane saw Lloyd thrust his sharp sword into the engine with a flare of blood red light. Then everything was gone.

**Ohhh cliffie! What will happen next? You will never know unless you review. I would say a minimum of five should make me feel ready to update more. Thank you to all who are willing to do so!**


	3. The Cursed

**Yes, I have uploaded before I received five reviews! I know I said I wouldn't, but I was just so happy to see that many. Special thanks to you all! Be warned, from this point on there will be some OCCness, but it is kind of necessary considering what Zane will go through.**

Zane slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the bright sunlight that streamed in from an opening in the deck above him

"How did that get there?" He wondered. Then he remembered. _Lloyd. The fight. The sabotage attempt!_

Zane sat bolt upright, winced at the awful ache in his side, but then ignored it and limped over to the engine. Pulling open a metal panel, Zane was greeted by a swirling cloud of ash. The engine must have caught fire, but for some reason had been contained. However, it had reduced the interior of the engine to little more than ash and melted metal; the damage was irreparable. Glancing out the window, Zane's heart sank at the sight of calm, clear water surrounding him on all sides.

"Stranded," He thought. A strange sensation welled up inside him, confusion, fear, anger, grief, and pain blended together to create an elaborate cocktail of emotions. They were so strong that they almost paralyzed Zane; he had never felt so many emotions at one time before.

"I must have broken something during the fight," He said aloud. Then he winced; his voice had gotten slightly higher yet again, but, while it was embarrassing, he was becoming used to it an dismissed the discomfort from his mind.

Reaching out, he gently tapped his left forearm, but the panel that covered the controls to his emotions did not open like it normally did. He pressed harder and still received no results. Holding his arm up at eye level, Zane ran trembling fingers across it, feeling human skin in place of the light, flexible, "liquid" metal that he had been made of.

He gasped, "N-no way. I'm human?"

Zane pulled off his hood. Straight blonde hair fell into his eyes and about his ears.

"My hair cannot have grown that much while I was out," He thought in confusion as he walked to the bathroom to check his reflection. Upon entering, he turned to face the mirror and froze. For a moment Zane stared at the figure gazing back at him, eyes wide with shock. Then the fragile dam holding in his abnormally powerful emotions broke, and he let them out in a high-pitched scream of horror.

A face was staring back at Zane, but it was not his face, it was a…girl's. She had chin-length, white-blonde hair that was cut at an angle and parted to the right side. Her skin was light and her face was slim with high cheekbones. Her gray eyes had long, dark lashes and were huge with shock. She had a beautiful, hourglass figure with full chest and was clad in very loose white ninja robes. Her gray eyes were bright and intelligent with long lashes but at the moment they were opened wide with shock. Zane let out a shuddering breath and backed up quickly only to run into the doorframe, banging her head. She flinched and rubbed the back of her head. So she wasn't dreaming…Now that she was certain of that, Zane took a deep breath and started to freak out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!? MY FRIENDS TURN EVIL AND NOW _THIS_! This is a disaster! How is this possible?"

A memory of something that Lloyd had said the night before came into Zane's mind. _"My wish has been fulfilled! You are being dealt with even as I speak."_

"The rings!" Zane gasped aloud. "They must be behind this!"

"_But how?"_ She thought. _"I know that I most certainly did not wish to become a girl and I doubt that my brothers wanted to turn evil."_

Slowly, she sank onto the closed toilet seat and put her head in her hands. The too-loose ninja gi slid off one shoulder and she hurried to fix it.

"I suppose I'll need to find something else to wear. None of my changes of clothes will fit me now." **(AN: This is because Zane's girl form has less muscle, a thinner figure, and is a bit shorter.)**

Unfortunately, the only girl clothing on the ship belonged to Nya and Misako. After several moments of indecision, Zane decided that she would probably have an easier time defending himself from an angry Kai than an angry Garmadon and awkwardly went into Nya's room. Five minutes later, she exited the room, nearly unrecognizable. The white ninja robes had been exchanged for a short, dark green kimono that fell to mid thigh; underneath which was a pair of short black shorts. Black socks ended several inches above her knees with matching, fingerless gloves that reached her elbows and a pair of lightweight sandals were on her feet.

She gaze at her face in the mirror again and felt her chest get tight and her throat swell up painfully as her vision blurred. Blinking rapidly, she muttered, "Now is not the time to fall apart! I must remain strong if I am to help my friends."

At that moment there came a thunderous crunch and the ship shook violently before grinding to a halt and throwing Zane to the floor. Dragging herself to her feet, Zane looked out the window and her eyes widened. A beach of black, volcanic sand stretched from the shadowy water up to a lush, tropical forest. From the middle of the dense vegetation, a black, craggy, towering mountain jutted up like a scar across the blue sky.

"_The Island of Darkness!"_ Zane realized. Relief shot through her as she remembered that her father was researching the unique animal life that lived on the island.

"Surely my father will have the answers and can help me!" Thought Zane eagerly. Without hesitation, she swung her legs over the windowsill and leaped out, landing in a crouch on the sand below. She took off running into the forest. Dr. Julien's house was well concealed not far from the mountain, but Zane had been there several times before and could navigate the island without any difficulty.

As she drew nearer to Dr. Julien's home, a sharp pain started in her arm. Surprised, Zane glanced over to see that a sharp thorn had been dragged across her skin and broken off in it. Wincing, she pulled it out, she wasn't used to feeling pain so easily.

Soon, Zane entered the clearing that he father had built his exotic house and lab in. The scratch on her arm was bleeding heavily and her legs felt like lead. As she entered the clearing, her foot caught on a fallen branch and she fell sprawling in the sand. Slowly she pushed herself to her feet once more. Her failing vision made out the blurred form of Dr. Julien hurrying towards her. Strength ebbing, Zane reached out a trembling hand and weakly gasped,

"F-Father…"

Before collapsing unconscious in her creator's arms.

**Did you like it? Let me know and I'll be motivated to write and upload faster. I have a new respect for fan fiction authors, it sure is hard to keep working on the two stories that are currently posted and at the same time work on about three others that are in the planning/ first few chapters stages.**


	4. Prophecy

**I'm on a roll here! I have all these ideas swirling in my mind for this fan fic and I just can't stop writing! So look for more coming soon and enjoy the latest chapter! (It turned out way longer than I expected!)**

It wasn't the heat that woke Zane, but the lack of it. She felt as though she had been trapped in a dark cave that was close to the center of the earth and was running out of air, but had suddenly had been let out into the fresh, cool air. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring dizzily up at the dusty, wooden support beams that held up the roof. Light came in through the partly opened, rice paper doors, and beyond them, Dr. Julien could be seen examining some new specimen closely.

Sitting up, Zane felt a slightly damp cloth slide off her forehead. Standing, she walked unsteadily out the door to the porch. Julien looked up at her as she emerged into the sunlight, and then got to his feet with a kind smile.

"I'm relieved to see that you are awake! You have been running a dangerously high fever for over a week now."

Then, misunderstanding the reason for Zane's pale face at the mention of the time period, he stepped forward quickly and guided his guest to one of two seats saying gently,

"And then again, perhaps you are not as well as you appear. Sit here for a moment while I get you something to eat."

With a faint sigh of relief, Zane sat down and gratefully accepted the warm bread and glass of water offered to her.

"Sit and eat," Said Julien. "You need your strength and I have a few questions for you. It is not often that I get company out on this island."

Zane nodded in agreement and took a bite of the bread, eager to satisfy the relatively new feeling of hunger that gnawed at her.

Brow furrowed in concern and interest, Dr. Julien asked: "How did you get here? Where others with you? How old are you and what is your name? Is there any new news from the mainland of Ninjago?"

Stalling slightly, Zane finished her food before answering, looking at her small, feminine hands as she replied: "The ship I was on ran aground on the coast here. I was traveling with my friends, but then…" She trailed off and quickly moved to the next question. "I am, uh, sixteen years old, and my name, um… Well it isn't as important as the news from Ninjago."

Julien looked slightly alarmed. "Oh?"

"Y-yes. It's about the ninja. Something happened to them and everyone with them! They all…changed…the old ninja are gone, maybe forever."

Horror filled Julien's face and he gasped, "Impossible! Tell me, is there any news of Zane? Or did he fall along with the others?"

Sighing, Zane said slowly and seriously, "Yes I know of Zane's fate, but I don't know where it will end. Zane also changed, but he did not fall. I doubt that you recognize him now."

Julien seemed confused and grieved but said slowly, "One last question, you called me father. Why?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? Even after all I told you?" Asked Zane, faintly amused. "_I _am Zane."

Dr. Julien's brown eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the blonde girl before crying in a mixture of anger and disbelief:

"That isn't possible! Zane is most certainly not a girl and even if he was he couldn't be you. He…he is not human, even though his mind very much is. Don't think that you can pull the wool over these eyes young lady!"

Dismayed, Zane pleaded desperately, "You built me! We lived in an underground room that was entered from above through a fake tree in the Birchwood Forest. You erased my memories so I could live a human life right as you died. Samukai later brought you back to life and trapped you on an island that we ninja freed you from on our way to the Dark Island to stop Garmadon! Father, _PLEASE_!"

Julian paused in his tracks as he had started to walk away. He turned to look once more at the teenage girl, her gray eyes filled with confusion, hurt and pain. He knew that Zane was the only person who could have told him that information and was forced to see the truth as it stood before him.

Stepping forward quickly, Julien pulled Zane into a hug. "Zane! It is you! But what happened, how did you get like this?"

Shaking and unable to reply past the lump in her throat, Zane returned the hug. To her utter humiliation, tears welled up in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. All her emotions were let out as she cried with grief and fear. Her father held her close, his heart aching with pity.

As Zane pulled herself together a while later, Dr. Julian said,

"I believe that I might know a place that might help return you to normal, or at least direct you on the path towards it. If it can't help you, I doubt anything can!"

"What place are you speaking of?" Inquired Zane eagerly. Julian smiled and pointed to the looming mountain, saying,

"The Temple of Light! Where else?"

Fifteen minutes later, Zane was starting up the mountain, followed by Dr. Julien. Her injured arm was beginning to ache slightly, and she was dismayed at the lack of progress they were making. She also was beginning to realize that her human, female body was far weaker than her old body. Still, there was little she could do about that right then except keep climbing. After a while, as the sun was little more than a sliver of orange flames on the horizon, the two climbers finally reached the final ledge, at the top of which was the Temple of Light.

As Zane moved to climb once more, her father stopped her.

"There is an easier way up this area. Watch."

Picking up a rock, Dr. Julian threw it against the wall. It let out a sharp, resounding crack. A moment later, a basket was lowered by two strong ropes. Without any sign of concern, the elderly scientist stepped into the basket and Zane nervously followed. Within five minutes time, the basket was brought to a halt at the top of the ledge.

Zane turned and then recoiled with a cry of alarm. Facing her was a stone army warrior! Still very calm, her father took the hand that it had extended and was helped out of the basket.

"Do not worry, Zane. These warriors are loyal to Dareth. They are here to guard the island and the Temple of Light. They also make for very good company once they learn our language."

Zane tentatively took the offered hand and was helped out to stand beside her father. Now that she looked at the warrior, she could see that he had a different look about him in comparison to the way he and his brethren had appeared during the battle with the Overlord. His skin tone was more grey than black. His eyes were dark, mossy green, and he was not wearing a helmet. It was the first time that Zane had seen one of the warriors without a helmet and she was surprised to see that 1) he had hair, and 2) that it was almost identical in color and style to Cole's.

"My apologies," The warrior said in a slightly accented voice. "It was not my intention to frighten you. I forget that my people are considered the enemies of your people. My name is Izo. It is the name that your father was kind enough to give me when he taught me your language."

Embarrassed by her show of fear, Zane extended a hand and said: "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Zane wishes to enter the temple," Explained Julian. "Will you allow him, I mean, her in on her own? I believe that her deeds should best remain private unless she wishes to disclose them."

"Of course," Izo agreed as he lead them over to the ancient building and opened the door. Zane took a deep breath and entered the shadowy temple.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Startled, Zane tried to push it open, but it appeared to be locked or stuck. Slowly, she made her way through the temple. New carvings had been added to the walls since the last time she had been there. The ninjas getting the rings…several small images of each person making their wish…each transformation…Lloyd and Zane fighting and everything else that had happened since then, ending with a girl gazing up at the carved walls, an arrow pointing down at her as if to say "you are here." With a sigh, Zane walked over and stood underneath the bell that had helped transform Lloyd into the next Spinjitzu Master.

"Perhaps if I strike it I will be returned to my full strength as well," Zane reasoned. She took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes, and sprinted at top speed towards one of the four pillars, the one that stood for ice, and ran up it. Almost at the same instant, she pushed off, flipped, and struck the bell with one foot as hard as she could. The bell resonated with a deep, long, sorrowful note and a blaze of white light enveloped Zane as she landed beneath the instrument. Immediately she was thrust into a vision.

"_Welcome Zane,"_ Said a voice that was both kind and powerful. _"I have been waiting for you."_

Startled, Zane looked up at the white robed figure. Her eyes widened in surprise. The man wore a kimono that was near identical to Sensei Wu's and he had the same hat. He had a very thin braid of white hair that hung down his back to his shoulder blades. His face was clean shaven aside from a small, white goatee. A faint smile graced his lips, so similar to Sensei Wu that it sent a pang through Zane, while his sparkling green eyes were identical to those that belonged to Lloyd and Garmadon. Zane knew immediately who was addressing her, and dropped to one knee with respect.

"You-you are the first Spinjitzu Master!"

Dipping his head in agreement, the old man said, _"Yes. And you are Zane, the Ninja of Ice. You are much changed since I last visited you some ten years back."_

He raised a hand, halting Zane's question, _"No you cannot be expected to remember because you neither saw nor heard me, but I still was there. I believe that it was the day you saved a child after she fell into a frozen pond."_

Zane remembered the day. The small girl with hair like blood had looked so frightened and cold as Zane had taken her from the water, wrapping her in his shirt to try and warm her. He had been simply passing through the village, making his way further north, and never saw the child again, but he still remember the gratefulness and adoration in the sapphire blue eyes that watched him as he walked away.

The First Spinjitzu Master smiled, _"You always were willing to offer help whenever someone needed it. Now, the people you love the most are in trouble and desperately need your assistance."_

"What can I do?" Asked Zane, eyes lighting up with hope.

Drawing himself up to an impressive height, the creator of Ninjago performed several impressive staff whirling maneuvers before slamming the butt of his staff onto the ground with a thunderous crash. Full color images leaped into being around Zane and the First Spinjitzu Master began to speak.

"_It is time for the third prophecy to come to light. The first two have been fulfilled by the training of the four elemental masters and the rise of the second Spinjitzu Master, my successor, but now a new evil has arisen and it will take the efforts of those who are the most underestimated. Four others like you Zane. Girls who have been altered. Changelings."_

The swirling colors massed together to form a girl holding a pair of tonfas, her brown hair was tipped with hot pink and her eyes were a deep shade of magenta that matched her female ninja clothes.

"_Nari Rain: Kunoich of Plants; as resourceful as her element and as persistent as the thorns."_

Nari dispersed and an new figure formed. This girl had very short black hair that had bangs in a slant over her right eye. Her copper and black ninja outfit seemed to flash in and out of focus as her hand claws slashed viciously at invisible foes.

"_Kira Saxx: Kunoich of Metal; as powerful as steel and as mysterious as the depths of the earth from which metal is mined."_

A new girl appeared in a blaze of what appeared to be purple fire. Her wavy, shoulder length, golden hair flared out behind her and her purple eyes were set off by the dark robes that was a unique blend of black and purple and seemed to blur the edges so that she appeared to have one foot in a different dimension and another in Ninjago. She twirled her sai blades with stunning speed before sheathing them and sending four ninja throwing knives shooting through the air with deadly accuracy.

"_Rayla Shard: Kunoich of Void; as deadly as her element and as intimidating as the endless night of death."_

Rayla's impressive darkness was suddenly blasted away by a pure white light, our of which appeared a final figure. The girl had blood red hair tied up in a high, mildly spikey, ponytail and blazing gold eyes. Her ninja robes were a shade of grey that could vary from storm cloud colored to a light, almost white shade. She twirled a Bo staff with amazing speed and skill before grasping both ornate ends and drawing two, shining blades from each end and then froze, her blades held at a relaxed, but ready position.

"_And Ginger Iranie: Kunoich of Spirit; as unpredictable and varied as the auras that she is in control of."_

The First Spinjitzu Master looked gravely at where Zane knelt and said: _"You will gather and train these new ninja, it is the only way that you will ever save your friends. From this moment on, until the curses are all lifted, you shall leave the name of Zane behind. Now rise, Zanya, Kunoich of Ice, your destiny awaits!"_

Zanya gasped and her eyes flew open. She was lying flat on the floor of the Temple of Light, her heart pounding. Sitting up, she found that frost covered the entire floor, her power must have been acting up of its own accord. Once on her feet, she started walking towards the door, but as she grasped the handle a voice whispered:

"_Seek out the Platinum Weapons for your new companions. Good luck."_

A small smile lighted Zanya's face. She no longer felt lost and useless. Now she had a purpose.

**Did you like it? I give the credit for Zane's female name (Zanya) to my cousin, grafittininja6243 as well as the character Rayla Shard. All the other OCs are mine.**


	5. Ginger

**Alright! Here is chapter five at long last! You know, I used to write without an outline, but now that I made a crude one for this story, I really am finding it much easier to write in a somewhat timely manner. Well, enjoy!**

As Zanya exited the Temple of Light, she was nearly blinded by the bright light outside. This confused her as it had been dark when she had arrived. Now where was-

"Zane! You are alright! I was worried when the door got stuck and you did not respond to my calls. What happened?" Cried her father, running up.

Zanya shrugged casually and said, "I met the First Spinjitzu Master! He gave me a chance to save my friends and to return to my original form. I also have to leave my name behind and take a new one. From now on you should refer to me as Zanya."

Dr. Julien looked slightly shaken at the revelation, but he slowly nodded and a spark of hope appeared in his eyes. "Alright, hopefully this will be resolved quickly. So, what now?"

"Now I need to get back to the mainland, preferably Ninjago City," Decided Zanya. "Unfortunately I am not sure if I can fly the Bounty on my own or if it can be fixed in good time."

Digging in his pocket, Julien took out a round, silver token, saying, "Well, Wu provided me with a means to create a Spinjitzu portal so that I could buy food whenever necessary. I'll give my extra token to you for your use. It will take you as far as the capital. I'll also lend you my credit card. No!" He raised a hand halting Zanya's protest. "I have plenty of money in the bank that I can withdraw if I need to. Now go on! You have work to do!"

Zanya stepped forward and hugged her father. Julien returned the hug and pressed the token into his daughter's hand. With a flick of the wrist, Zanya dashed the silver coin to the ground and vanished in a flash of light.

Blinking in mild surprise, Zanya found herself standing on the sidewalk in Ninjago city near the mall. Many cars were leaving the parking lot and few remained, which confused Zanya. Normally the mall was packed until late at night. Then she shook her head to clear it,

"_Focus Zanya,"_ She thought. _"You need to find those new kunoich as soon as possible!"_

She looked around her and then sighed, _"Be realistic. Ninjago City has hundreds of people living in it, I can't seriously expect to bump into one of them on the street-"_

"LOOK OUT!" Yelled a voice from behind her. Whirling around, Zanya had a brief glimpse of black and dark gray before being knocked forcefully to the ground. Her back scraped painfully on the asphalt and she lay still for a moment, stunned.

Suddenly, a hand came into Zanya's field of vision and a girl's voice said, "Gosh, I'm so sorry! I should have been paying more attention, but I'm not used to people just standing still on the sidewalk. Usually everyone is hurrying inside by now."

Zanya felt the girl grab her arm and pull her upright. Her eyes took in the girl's appearance. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that seemed a size too big in the legs and a dark gray T-shirt. She had a pair of black knee and elbow pads and matching fingerless gloves and helmet. She had a cheerful smile but her sapphire eyes, though kind, were guarded.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Zanya said, silently cursing the fact that her voice was taught with pain.

"Sure," the girl replied sarcastically as she gripped Zanya's shoulder and turned her around, letting out a low whistle. "Ouch…that looks painful! Let's get inside and buy you some new clothes and some medical supplies to clean that up."

"Okay, thanks."

As the two of them walked inside, the skateboard tucked under the girl's arm, and wandered around until the two of them found an empty area with nothing but couches around a fountain.

"Wait here," commanded the girl as she turned towards the pharmacy that was off to one side. Then she seemed to think of something and turned around.

"I just realized that I never got your name!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Zanya Julien, pleased to meet you."

The girl smiled and took Zanya's extended hand, "Ginger. Ginger Iranie."

Suddenly, Ginger's eyes narrowed and she jerked her hand back, suspicion written all over her face as she asked in a low voice,

"Who are you really?"

Zanya paled and drew back slightly, "What do you mean? I'm just a normal girl like you!" _"And I never thought I would say that…"_ She thought to herself.

"Like heck you are!" Snapped Ginger. "I can feel the energy residing inside you; it is the same one I have felt since I was six! You've been changed haven't you? Whose side are you on?!"

"S-side? What the heck are you talking about?!" Stuttered Zanya.

Ginger scowled deeply, "What have you been living under a rock? The ninja have vanished and there are all these evil, elemental beasts and monsters roaming the streets at night! I can feel that they are Changelings like you and me, but I don't know who they are. So are you one of them or are you more like me, shunned and alone, but still in control of your own life?"

Zanya returned the glare without flinching and said coolly, "Actually, I was unconscious from on the Dark Island after being poisoned. As for your second question, I am nobody's pawn. I speak and act for myself."

Slowly Ginger nodded, "Alright, I believe you, but I can never be too careful these days."

Taking off her helmet, she shook out her blood red hair and walked into the pharmacy. It didn't take her long to get back and she set to work cleaning out the scrape and putting a large bandage on it. Then she said,

"You should get something different on, the back of your kimono is torn open. It might be a bit awkward to walk around like that. Let's get you a different outfit."

Zanya looked around at the closed stores before asking, "How? Everything is closed for the night."

Ginger snorted, "You must have been out of it for a while, this area is closed for good. Everyone just up and left. It's too dangerous around here even in daylight."

"So what do you stay here for?"

"It's simple really, I have a Changeling ability that I can use to help people, but once I use it people consider me a freak. I'm not accepted anywhere else so I stay here. You are welcome to stay with me for as long as you need. Ah, here we are!"

The store was one that sold survival gear. Ginger knelt, took out a hair pin from her ponytail and inserted it into the lock. Mere seconds later, she slipped the padlock into her pocket and pushed the garage door-like front up.

"Come on, I'll grab you some camp out gear and some other supplies while you pick out some clothes." Ginger offered as she grabbed Zanya's hand and dragged her inside.

Awkwardly, Zanya wandered over to the racks of girl clothes and stood, looking at them, unsure of what to do. Hesitantly, she chose a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark gray sweatshirt. Hopefully that would be enough.

"You're still here?" Came Ginger's voice from right beside her. Zanya nearly jumped out of her skin, she hadn't even heard the red head's approach.

"What? Oh, yes. Sorry. I'll go get changed now."

Moments later, the two new friends were setting up their sleeping bags on two of the couches at the fountain. As Zanya settled down, cross-legged, Ginger tossed a granola bar into her lap and said,

"So what gives? You keep looking at me in a funny way and muttering to yourself. Is something wrong?"

Embarrassed, Zanya took a deep breath and said slowly,

"What would you say if I told you that you had the ability to be a kunoich, a female ninja?"

Ginger shrugged, "I don't know. Ninja have to have elements, and, last I checked, no fires, earthquakes, ice, or lightning have formed spontaneously when I'm around."

"Those aren't the only elements," Zanya said. "There are four other rare ones. Nature, metal, void, and spirit. I think you are the last one and I was sent to train you and several others."

Ginger burst out laughing, "Nice one! You do realize that ninja's are looked up to and respected by people right? The odds of that ever happening to me or you is highly unlikely."

Zanya turned red and looked away. Ginger leaned back and said,

"Let's say that I do believe you. How would I know for certain that I was a ninja of spirit?"

"I'd say that the best evidence was that you could tell I that I am a Changeling just by shaking my hand."

Ginger shrugged, "Actually, I had a sense that you were a Changeling as soon as I met you, that fact was just confirmed by the hand shake."

Zanya raised an eyebrow in surprise and interest. "Really? How?"

"I don't know how to put it exactly, but your song sounded a bit off in comparison to normal humans."

"My song?"

Ginger put her index fingers against her temples as she seemed to focus while saying, "Yes. People all have their own, unique melody that I can hear if I get close to them and concentrate. I can also sense my own, but I think that my becoming a Changeling caused it to go a bit haywire. One minute it is calm and clear, the next it's wild, fiery, and gets my adrenaline up."

Zanya's eyes widened as she remembered the words of the First Spinjitzu Master:

"_And Ginger Iranie: Kunoich of Spirit; as unpredictable and varied as the auras that she is in control of."_

Now there was little doubt in Zanya's mind. This was most certainly the girl she was searching for.

Suddenly, there was a deafening roar. Zanya started violently and looked up to see a leathery black wing obscure the sky for a brief moment. Ginger put out the light and tossed her supplies into the shadowy store behind her. Zanya followed suit and the two of them crouched in a corner, trying to control their breathing. A figure was walking across the glass roof, wings unfurled, eyes glowing, and tail sweeping back and forth, the spikes scratching the glass with a noise akin to nails on a chalk board. Zanya shuddered,

"_Cole…"_

The face of the former ninja turned downward, the bloody red glow of his eyes swept the ground. Then his lips drew back in a feral snarl, his tail raised and slammed into the glass, breaking it. He fell towards the earth in a glittering shower of sharp fragments of glass. Cole landed with a thunderous crash and with enough force to crack the floor. Trembling, Zanya and Ginger stood, prepared to fight or run at a moments notice. Slowly, Cole looked up at them and licked his lips before saying in a low, sinister, rumbling voice,

"Looks like this is the end of the road for you girls."

**So what do you think? Do you like Ginger so far? I hope so cause she is based on me in every way except looks and powers. Thank you for all the reviews so far!**


	6. Rayla

**Right, here's Chapter 6! In answer to ForeverDreamer12, Jay and Nya will come back into the equation, don't worry. Nya may even appear in the next chapter, but I am certain that Jay will not show up until several more chapters (depending on how long this gets). Anyway, enjoy!**

Zanya instinctively reached for her Ice Blade and shurkins, only to find that they were not there.

"Dang it!"

She had forgotten that she needed to rediscover them on her own. Suddenly her eyes widened and she lunged sideways, knocking into Ginger and sending them both tumbling across the floor just as Cole's powerful tail smashed the floor where they had been standing. Ginger gave a brief nod of thanks to Zanya before grabbing a thin, but sturdy piece of metal that was probably about six to seven feet in length, and brandished it at Cole.

"What are you doing?" Gasped Zanya.

"Well big and ugly over there is blocking our only exit, and I am not one to sit back and let him kill me. So unless you feel ready to meet your maker grab something to use as a weapon and gimme a hand!" With that, Ginger charged the dragon ninja.

Glancing around hastily, Zanya bent and gathered up as many of the larger glass shards that lay around her feet as she could carry safely. Then she snatched up a shorter metal spike and gripped it tightly with her left hand.

"Ginger, duck!" Just in time, the red-head obeyed and three razor sharp glass fragments flew over her head and struck Cole's tail and upper arm. He roared more in rage than pain, and plucked them out. Ginger took that as a chance to strike him in the legs with her makeshift staff.

Cole dropped to one knee, then flared his wings, knocking Ginger to the side. He tipped his head back and opened his mouth. A fiery red glow emanated from his mouth along with a few sparks. Zanya let out a shriek of surprise and lunged sideways as a jet of white hot flames shot from Cole's mouth.

"HOLY-Since when could he do that?!"

"I don't know, but maybe we should make our escape now while he is distracted!" Snapped Ginger. The two of them lunged towards the door, their mouths dry and hearts in their throats. They were nearly to the doors, escape was in their grasp…suddenly the two of them experienced a feeling of momentary weightlessness before they began to fall. Zanya's head smacked the concrete floor and spots of light danced in front of her eyes. Cole had placed his clawed hand on her chest **(No, not in a perverted way!)** and had his foot on Ginger, pinning them both down.

"Now really…you wasted your energy. You never did have a chance to stop me! I-GHAAAROW!"

He let out a cry of pain as he turned furiously on Ginger and shook his leg hard, flinging Ginger off from where she had sunk her teeth into his flesh. Before she could regain her feet, his powerful tail wrapped around her and lifted her so she was facing him, his red eyes glaring into her blue ones.

"You little-! This is for being difficult," Raising his hand, Cole brought it down across Ginger's face just as she jerked back. Zane heard the sharp gasp of pain from Ginger and saw blood welling from a long gash on her face.

"And now," Cole snarled, "I'll eat you first. You'll make a fine appetizer!"

Leaning forward, he opened is mouth, revealing his sharp teeth. Ginger's eyes widened in fear and Zanya gasped, unable to do more as Cole was slowly crushing the air from her lungs.

"Not today you overgrown lizard!" Called a voice from above them. A silhouette was outlined against the full moon and as the Zanya watched, it leaped and crashed into Cole. The two rolled over each other across the floor until they separated and scrambled to their feet. Their rescuer struck out at Cole with a metal baseball bat and scored a hit. To Zanya's surprise, it caused the dragon/human monster to reel back, dizzy. The figure did not hesitate and continued to hit Cole solidly around the head. Clearly unnerved, he spread his wings and flew off snarling,

"You'll pay for that you freak!" His roar turned into a pathetic yelp as the figure hurled his bat and struck him in the back.

"We'll see about that," Promised the hooded figure as it turned to face Zanya and Ginger.

"Thank you," Zanya said calmly as she hurried to Ginger's side and examined the gash on her face. "It's hard to tell how serious this is with all the blood…"

"Use these," said the rescuer. Zanya turned to see him offering a canteen of water and a clean cloth.

"Again, thank you!"

It was not long before the full extent of the damage was revealed. Zanya sighed with relief. The cut was not too deep and ran jaggedly from a little above her eyebrow to halfway down her cheek. It had skipped Ginger's eye entirely and Zanya knew it would heal well and in a relatively short time. Ginger was still unconscious and the Kunoich of Ice took the opportunity to stitch the wound closed with small, skilled stitches.

Standing, she turned to look at her rescuer who had been standing silently the whole time. Now that Zanya got a good look, she could see that he was actually a she. The girl wore black skinny jeans that were more form hugging than Ginger's, the edge of a purple t-shirt showed from underneath a darker purple hoodie with silver flame designs down the arms. Pulling back her hood, she revealed a face framed by long, wavy gold hair and a pair of blue eyes that were a little lighter than Ginger's.

The girl crossed her arms and growled:

"What's your guy's problem? You do realize that you are in severe danger staying the night here right?"

Zanya shrugged, "It seemed to work since no one else would come here and there were plenty of places to hide."

"Didn't work out so well."

"Maybe not…"

Ginger suddenly groaned and her eyelids fluttered open. Zanya knelt and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

Ginger nodded slightly, "Yeah, but I feel like half my face was torn off…"

"Trust me, you'd know if it was."

Ginger shrugged and looked at the newcomer, then she gasped and recoiled in clear disgust.

"Rayla Shard!"

The blond girl smiled coldly, "That's me. It's been a while Ginger."

"Not nearly long enough," growled Ginger, her eyes narrowed.

Rayla smirked and idly shouldered her bat as she asked, "You're not still jealous of me because I'm a better fighter than you are, are you? Or is it that I can go about without being viewed as a freak?"

Ginger lunged forward in rage only to pass through the space where Rayla had been standing only moments before.

"Cheat! Teleporting isn't fair when I can't do it to!"

"Maybe, but if you practiced with your Changeling powers then you might be a bit better," Laughed Rayla as she stepped out beside Zanya, emerging from a door of what seemed to be the deepest shadow. Pure void.

Ginger leveled her pole at Rayla who hefted her bat, both about to strike. Suddenly they were both knocked to the ground, their weapons flying from their hands. Zanya stood over them.

"Knock it off. We need to get out of here in case Cole comes back with reinforcements. I also want to know how you two know each other and how long Rayla has been able to teleport."

As the two girls stood and Zanya handed Ginger her equipment, Rayla said:

"I could teleport as soon as I figured out how to tap into whatever it is that is inside me. I got better at it as I got older and when I became a Changeling."

"When was that?" Asked Zanya.

"When she was eight," Ginger said, not looking up from where she was shouldering the bag.

Surprised, Zanya looked at her and asked, "How do you know?"

"Because she knew me then. She lived with my family when she was abandoned by her father," Rayla said dispassionately.

"HE DID NOT ABANDON ME!" Shrieked Ginger in sheer rage. "Just because you were adopted does not mean that you have to make stories about my life!"

"Ginger! Calm down!" Zanya gasped, getting in between the girls yet again. "Listen, I don't get why you two hate each other. I mean Rayla wasn't exactly being nice, but I still have to wonder."

The girls were silent for a while, then Ginger said slowly,

"Maybe someday I'll tell you, but for now I will just say that it happened when we were changed."

Rayla nodded, "Yeah, that sounds about right. And if you are wondering how we know each other, it's pretty simple. Legally, we're cousins."

"And the relationship ends there," Muttered Ginger.

Zanya shook her head and said, "Well whatever your feelings towards each other are you'll need to get over them. Rayla, I think it's clear that you are the Kunoich of Void, the second ninja I need to train. I don't blame you if you think I'm crazy."

Rayla smirked and turned to look at her, saying, "I didn't need you to tell me I'm a ninja. I already knew that, I mean, you saw what I did back there!"

Ginger stalked past the two of them saying snidely, "Welcome to the party Rayla the ever-so humble."

"Shut up!"

The cousins walked ahead, bickering the whole time. Zanya sighed in exasperation.

"What in Ninjago have I gotten myself into?"

**How was it? I know the ending was not the best, but I wasn't sure how to close it. I might redo it at a later time. Graffitininja, if you dislike how Rayla is portrayed in this chapter then I'll try harder in the next one. Bye for now!**


	7. Smoke

**Hello again! I got you all a long chapter this time, whew…I wrote it while listening to all these really soft gentle songs, their themes did not match the story at all! Nice Ke$ha reference graffitininja6243 and I suppose it is accurate at times. Thanks everyone for all the reviews!**

"Alright, if I'm going to train you two and two other girls then I have to find a decent place for you to train."

It was about eight in the morning. Fog was rising from the sewers and underground gutters as Zanya, Ginger and Rayla walked down the street, staying close to the alleyways in case they needed a quick escape. Zanya stayed between the other two to prevent more fights, but it seemed that, for the moment, the two had resolved to not speak to each other and silence simmered between them like water on a hot skillet. Looking up at the cloudy sky, Zanya said,

"Do you have any ideas where to train?"

Rayla shrugged, "Don't the ninja have a monastery that they trained in? My uncle told me about it, he delivered mail there lots of times. Perhaps that would work."

Sadly Zanya shook her head, "The place burned down a little over a year ago. Nothing could be left."

"If we could find that ship they used we could use that. Unless they took it with them when they went evil," suggested Ginger."

"Wrecked on the Dark Island. I was there assisting Dr. Julian in, uh, research when it happened."

"Then I don't know what to do!" Sighed Rayla. "Despite the size of Ninjago City and the importance of spinjitzu to its culture there aren't many dojos around."

Zanya stopped walking and put a her right index finger to her temple. "Dojo…"

Ginger also stopped and turned to face Zanya, her eyes unfocused, hand in a loose fist, her knuckles lightly pressed against her mouth as she thought. Then, simultaneously, they cried, "Mojo Dojo!"

"What?" Asked Rayla looking confused.

Fight seemingly forgotten, Ginger said, "It's a dojo in the city that's run by this guy call Dareth." She laughed, "I used to sneak in and sit in the rafters to watch him teach his pupils his "animal fighting styles," it cracked me up every time!"

Zanya nodded, "He also allowed u-the ninja, to use his dojo to train the Green Ninja."

"I heard something about that…" Ginger agreed.

Rayla shrugged, "To Dareth's house, dojo, whatever, we go then."

She started off down the street.

"Uh Rayla?" Called Zanya, "The dojo's back this way."

"Right, of course…"

It was about fifteen minutes before they reached Dareth's establishment. Rayla rolled her eyes at the sign that hung by the door.

"Mojo Dojo? You mean he seriously called this place that?"

"You'll understand when you meet him," promised Zanya as she opened the door and they all stepped inside.

Everything looked the same as when Zanya had last seen it. Same tan woven mats, punching bag hanging in the far left corner by the moving posts and small weapon dodging machine. The grand stack of shelves stood against the wall, covered in gleaming trophies. A faint smile crossed Zanya's face as she noticed one with a large dent in it, remembering how it had been damaged when Garmadon had tried to destroy the dojo and a wrecking ball had gone straight through the window while Lloyd was training.

Suddenly the bead curtain was swept aside and Dareth himself entered, his hair gelled up, wearing the same brown robes, and attempting what he must have thought was the coolest of the cool expression as he swag walked over saying,

"Welcome to Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo. I am Grand Sensei Dareth, and I dareth you to join my dojo."

Ginger and Rayla covered their mouths to suppress howls of laughter as Zanya said calmly,

"Pleased to meet you. I was wondering if you would allow me to train four pupils here in the art of spinjitzu. I assure you that I can pay."

Dareth seemed taken aback by Zanya's request, but shrugged and said,

"I suppose so, so long as you tell anyone who asks that they were trained in the world famous Mojo Dojo."

"Uh, sure thing."

Ginger stretched and yawned loudly, "Hey, not that I don't enjoy training or anything, but do you think we could get some sleep before we start? The last thing I want is to get my head cut off because I was too sleep deprived to notice the ax swinging towards me."

Zanya nodded, "Good idea, we can find a hotel-"

"Well, I actually have two extra rooms upstairs," interjected Dareth. "You can use them if you want."

Rayla grinned, "That sounds great right now. Let's go, I could sleep through a Tornado of Creation right about now."

"It's less jump, step, thrust, and more of a jump, skip, slash," Zanya advised Rayla as she sparred with the Kunoich of Void. Rayla imitated her and Zanya notice she moved much better this time around. Ginger was in the corner with one of the old sparring bots that Jay had left for Dareth. Her lips moved as she practiced a basic fighting form. She leaped the low swung blade, performed a back flip while kicking the machine in the chest, whirled to the right to avoid another attack, and then spun around in a full circle, striking her opponent in the side of the neck. A killing stroke. Zanya smiled as she recognized what Ginger was saying to herself:

"Jump up, kick back, whip around, and _spin_…"

"Nice work Ginger, you're really getting the hang of that sword. Wait till you get one that is actually balanced and you will find it even easier." Complemented Zanya.

"Yeah, not bad Frankenstein!" Laughed Rayla. Ginger flushed a bright red and put a self-conscious hand to the long row of stitches on her face.

"Hey Rayla, go take a break," said Zanya. After Rayla left, she went over to Ginger and said, "Don't worry about those stitches. They look pretty cool and tough!"

Ginger shrugged and said, "Still, I'll be glad when I can take them out."

Rayla entered again carrying two glasses of water. "I thought you guys might want some."

As they drank, she asked Zanya, "So, can you do spinjitzu?"

"Of course!" Zanya replied, surprised. "How could I teach you if I didn't?"

Rayla shrugged, "I was just curious."

"Can you show us spinjitzu?" Asked Ginger eagerly. Zanya was about to refuse but something about the eager way the red head was looking at her made her stand and say,

"Sure, I can try. It's been a while though."

Standing, Zanya walked to the center of the room, took a deep breath, and got into position. She then started the unique footwork that led up to her spinjitzu. Seconds later she cried, "Ninjago!"

Swirls of snow rose up around her in a weak tornado. She focused and allowed energy to flow out of her. For a brief moment, the snow and ice thickened and became as powerful as it usually was, then, in a blink, it vanished and Zanya fell to her hands and knees, gasping for breath and feeling incredibly weak.

"Are you alright?" Asked Rayla in concern as she and Ginger rushed over. Zanya nodded and struggled to her feet.

"I don't understand. I've never had trouble doing spinjitzu before this…what's happened?"

Ginger looked pensive before saying, "It could be a result of you being changed. You could be weaker or you could simply need to learn a new style of footwork that will unlock spinjitzu in the way you described to me and Rayla."

Zanya looked at her for a moment before shaking her head, impressed.

"How do you know all this? Your intelligence is higher than any other human that I've met before."

"Geez, thanks," growled Rayla.

"Sorry."

"Ginger shrugged, "I don't know, does genius need an explanation?"

She winked and Rayla said, "Yes, when you geniuses say things that us normal people can't understand."

Ginger looked at her with an expression close to respect at the comeback. "Touché."

Zanya grimaced and sat down on a mat to the side saying, "Why don't you two spar and I can watch and comment on your form. _Hajimaru_!"

At the end of a long day of training, the three girls were very tired, but Zanya was impressed at the speed with which they had picked up the techniques they'd been shown. They had learned far faster than she and the others had. They crashed on the beds up stairs, exhausted. Zanya had a faint urge telling her to stay awake, but she pushed it away and fell into a solid sleep.

"_CRASH!"_

Zanya sat bolt upright at the sound. As she leaped to the floor, Rayla and Ginger poked their heads into the room, eyes full of confusion and alarm.

"_Downstairs?"_ Mouthed Rayla. Zanya nodded and they slipped silently past Dareth's room, hearing his earsplitting snores practically shaking the windows in their frames. A dark figure stood in the center of the dojo, the two whips in her hands, moving like a living entity. Suddenly it stiffened and turned around, eyes fixing on them with an evil red glow.

"Nya!?" Gasped Zanya.

"Yes you pathetic human. How you know my name I do not know, but it is gratifying that I am remembered along with the ninja. Know that you have my gratitude and let it be comfort to you as you and your little friends die."

"Not on my watch," snarled Ginger as she leaped to Zanya's side. Rayla stepped forward as well and crossed her arms.

Nya smiled cruelly, "You insist on making things difficult for yourself. You really are quite stupid. You don't know what I'm ninja of do you?"

She lashed out with her whip and caught Rayla on the upper arm. She winced and touched the welt, her fingers came away bloody.

"Oh my gosh! Those whips are made of…blood!"

"That's right. But I don't just control the blood in these whips, I control any of it I'm near!" Nya pointed her hand at Rayla again and the girl collapsed to the ground, her face twisted in pain, as she writhed on her side, arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Ginger in horror.

"Simply raising her blood temperature to a deadly level."

Ginger lunged at the Kunoich of Blood only to be knocked back by a crimson tornado. Nya sneered,

"You will be easier to stop, I have an exit point ready made." She traced her finger along Ginger's stitched up wound. She leaped off her and turned to Zanya as Ginger clapped her hands to her face, attempting to staunch the crimson flow that gushed from between the stitches.

"Now for you," laughed Nya, as she licked the blood from her index finger. Zanya immediately was on the move. She snatched a short blade from the wall, running, leaping, and slashing at Nya, not allowing her to concentrate.

"What in the world is going on-" Dareth muttered sleepily, then he gasped at the sight before him.

"DARETH!" Yelled Zanya sharply, "Get Ginger and Rayla out of here! I'll cover you!"

A year ago Dareth would have stuck around to play hero, now he hurried over and picked up Rayla, assisting Ginger to her feet and guiding her to the door. Once she was certain the others were out, Zanya began to run for the door, but had her feet swept out from under her. Nya was on top of her in an instant, pinning her to the floor.

"I told you that you couldn't win."

As she put a hand over Zanya's heart, Zanya cried desperately,

"Nya, think of Jay! Is this what he would want you to do, what would he think?"

Nya's eyes widened and her grip relaxed slightly. For a brief moment her eyes became their old shade of warm brown.

"J-Jay," She gasped, half sitting up. But then her eyes hardened and Zanya knew she had to make her move. With reflexive speed worthy of Jay, she threw Nya off and slammed the hilt of her sword against her temple knocking her to the floor.

As she turned to leave, Nya rasped,

"You haven't won. I'll destroy this training center and a treasure of yours in one go."

Turning, Zanya saw a metal disk in Nya's hand, numbers began counting down from two minutes. The dark girl pressed the disk to the floor where it clung tightly.

"It hasn't been a pleasure," sniggered Nya. As she vanished into thin air, her parting words rang out, "What will you choose, your life, or your memories?"

Realization hit Zanya and she sprinted up the stairs, and grabbed her backpack from her room along with Ginger's. As she started down the stairs, she quickly back peddled as she saw flames licking up the walls towards her.

"Oh crud…"

The fire was spreading rapidly as Zanya backed quickly into a room and struggled to open the window, but found it was painted shut.

"_Really Dareth?!"_ She growled, grabbing the knife at her belt and starting to slit open the paint.

"There's no time for that!" Snapped a voice from behind Zanya. Before she could do more than snatch up the backpacks, a person tackled her and they flew through the window, shattering the glass. At the same moment, the bomb downstairs hit zero and the resulting explosion sent the two of them flying way farther than they normally would have.

Smoke billowed and rolled around them as Zanya sat up and looked at the person next to her. It took a moment, but she suddenly realized that it was Ginger, more than half her face covered in a stiff mask of rusty blood, her blue eyes watering from the dust and smoke.

She looked over and choked out, "You over think your escapes, sometimes you just have to wing it. What the heck were you thinking going upstairs?"

"I-I just couldn't leave-couldn't leave my past, my memories, to burn." Her hand felt out the familiar edge of the leather bound photo album that she had tucked in the backpack, and relief that it was safe welled up in her.

Ginger was silent for a bit, then said in a low voice, "How did you know that girl?"

"I was her friend not too long ago."

"So what happened?"

Zanya grimaced, raising herself up onto her elbows and gazing through stinging eyes towards where Dareth's establishment had once stood as she said dully,

"Let's just say that for the moment, like Dareth's dojo, those days have all gone up in smoke."

**I got the idea for Nya being a Kunoich of Blood from the color of her tornado in that episode where she first turns evil, I forget it's name… Anyways, I have some other fanfic ideas and I'd love some input from my readers on what ones they would read. Check them out on my profile if you're interested and stay tuned for another chapter sometime in the near future. Sayonara minna! (So long everyone)**


End file.
